My Lost Love
by TopazPixie16
Summary: The Cullens and Bella Swan have been friends since infancy, but when Edward falls for the new girl, Tanya, will Bella be able to continue hiding her feelings, or will Rose and Alice help her finally reveal them to Edward? ExT ExB DISCONTINUED
1. Crushed Dreams

**Hey guys!! Well, I came up with an idea for a new story, and here it is!!BTW, if it's sucky, sorry!! I kinda had writer's block. Anywho, hope y'all like it!!**

BPOV

I dressed in pitch-black skinny jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, and a grey halter top over it. For shoes, I wore black no-show socks, and black Convers, with little multi-neon-coloured skulls drawn over them. I slung my black bookbag over my shoulder, and headed down the stairs, stumbling on the last step, as usual. In the kitchen, I chugged down a glass of milk, grabbed a granola bar and my plain black jacket, and went to the front door.

" Yo, Ch-..Dad! I'm leaving!!" I called. A couple minutes later, a reply came.

"Ok. See you tonight, Bells. " he called back. I walked out the door to my truck, closing the front door behind me. I slung my bookbag onto the seat next to me, and pulled out of the driveway, and started on my way to school.

The school came into sight, and I pulled in. As I was looking for a parking spot, I spotted Edward Cullen's, my best friend, silver Volvo, in a really good parking spot, and right next to it, an empty spot. I hurriedly pulled into it, before anyone else could. And just in time, I saw, as Lauren Smiths glared at me from her retreating car. She had obviously been about to pull in. I rolled my eyes at her. She had hated me ever since the accident I had with Tyler Crowley, in which his car had been sliding uncontrollably on the ice, and had almost squished me flat, if Edward hadn't been standing next to me, and pushed us both under my car. After the accident, Tyler had followed me around the school for the rest of the school year, trying to repay me for " nearly killing me" . I really didn't think much of it. I mean, I " nearly kill myself" on a daily basis.

I grabbed my bookbag, got out of the car, and made my way to the wall beside the front door,mine and the Cullens usual meeting place, locking the car behind me. As usual, all the Cullens had beat me there.

" 'Sup, clumzo?" Emmett asked, using his stupid nickname for me. I jumped, and smacked him upside the head.

" It's Bella, smart one." I retorted. Alice, my one of my best friends besides Edward, ran up to hug me. Pretty much all the Cullen were my best friends. I had known them all since I was two years old. We would be going on our 16th year anniversary of being best friends on my birthday this September, the thirteenth, to be exact.

" Hey Bells." Jasper greeted. Jasper had always been kinda shy, but really sweet and funny when you get to know him.

" Hey Jazz." I replied. Suddenly, the first bell rung. Everyone shoved off of the wall, and started to pick up their things. Everyone except Edward. He was standing statue-still, staring into the distance, his eyes following something.

" Yo, Edward. You ok?" I asked. When he didn't reply, I followed his train of site to a girl, a very pretty girl, with strawberry blonde curls that fell to her mid back, and wide, pretty blue eyes. I looked back at his eyes, and all my dreams of Edward and I getting together, of us admitting our secret love for each other came crashing down. Rosalie and Alice, my two most best friends, my right hand girlfriends, and who were the only ones who knew of my secret love for Edward, looked at me sympathetically.

_Oh, Bella. _ Rosalie mouthed. And why all the drama? Because the look in Edward's eyes could plainly tell that he had found love at first site. And suddenly, there was an empty hole where my heart had once been.

**A/n: Soo... I know its sucky. :( ** tries to dodge the tomatoes and other rotten fruits** I'm sorry!! I had semi-writer's block!! So, you know you want to press that beautiful little green and white button!! It's so smexii!! You know you can't resist!! So REVIEW!! And tell me if I should continue. :]P Thx!! And check out my other, COMPLETED story, Fake Reality. Review!!**


	2. I'm Fine!

**A/n: Hey guys!! Sorry it took so long. 'Cause I moved from Florida to Arizona, and that took a while, then I was kinda busy, and yeah. So I know this is going to suck really bad, because I haven't written in so long, but just try to bear with me, 'kay? So, here it is!!**

_" Yo, Edward. You ok?" I asked. When he didn't reply, I followed his train of site to a girl, a very pretty girl, with strawberry blonde curls that fell to her mid back, and wide, pretty blue eyes. I looked back at his eyes, and all my dreams of Edward and I getting together, of us admitting our secret love for each other came crashing down. Rosalie and Alice, my two most best friends, my right hand girlfriends, and who were the only ones who knew of my secret love for Edward, looked at me sympathetically._

_Oh, Bella. __Rosalie mouthed. And why all the drama? Because the look in Edward's eyes could plainly tell that he had found love at first site. And suddenly, there was an empty hole where my heart had once been._

Jasper looked confused, but then realization dawned on his face. Of course, Emmett wasn't paying attention.

"Aw, Bells, I- ", Jazz tried to tell me, but I didn't hear him. I had already walked off, muttering an excuse about being late for class. I couldn't believe it. Of course he would fall for the pretty new girl, the one that just naturally slipped her way into the popular crowd, the one who all the guys were falling for. Why had I even believed, hoped that he would ever go for me, his plain, unpopular best friend. It was only ever that, a hope, a dream.

I wiped at my eyes as I quickly sat down at my desk, keeping my head low.

Five minutes later, a note appeared on my desk.

_Hey, Bells, what happened back there? –Ali_

_Yh, are you ok?- Jazz_

_We're all really sorry!! None of us had any idea that that would happen. – Rose_

After reading the familiar handwriting of my best friends, I scrawled back a reply.

_Yeah, guys, I'm fine. Just peachy. Nothing happened back there. I just… had a… growing pain. It's fine. It would've happened sooner or later. And we never would have worked out anyways. I'm fine._

As they all read the note, I saw them exchange glances. A following note came back.

_Bella, we know your not fine. We saw in your eyes what happened. It was like something breaking, or dying. You're __not__ ok, and we all know it!! – Alice_

I sighed.

_No guys, really. I'm okay. I'm fine. Really._

A few seconds later, it was their reply.

…_Fine. But we'll be watching you!-A_

I rolled my eyes. Of course they would. They all were with me this period, 2nd I had Rose and Alice, 3rd was Alice and Emmett, then lunch we all sat together, 5th I had Jazz, and 6th was all of them again. The only time I didn't have any of them following me around, making sure I wasn't moping, was 4th, and then I had Edward. Joy. And even then, I wouldn't be surprised if they attached a miniscule camera to me.

The bell rang, breaking me out of my thoughts, and I drudged off to another hour of examination from my just lovely BFF's.

**A/n: So, what do you guys think? I know, a little short, and… bad, but rusty here!! *smiles uncertainly* SOOOO Review!! And tell me what you think!! I didn't know what all her classes were, and in what order, but Gym is still last, and 4****th**** is Biology ( I think that's when she had Biology..) So, yeah, REVIEW!! Or I might just not update…**


	3. Author's Note MUST READ!

**A/N: Hello all my wonderful readers!! I apologize x 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 etc. for not updating this story, or starting another story all together in such a long time. The reason being: I moved to Arizona! There's still troubles like getting a house, etc. And honestly, I don't know how to continue this story because I've been away from it for such a long while. SO I am giving all you readers out there permission to take up this story and continue it!! Message me, and whoever gets to me first will get the story! First come, first served, ya know? **

**On another note, I really, **_**really **_** want to start another story, but so far no ideas. To be honest, I'm actually brainstorming right now!! So as soon as I get an idea (hopefully that time will come soon!!) I will start the story. And keep up the reviews!! I just went back to my story Fake Reality, and was surprised that I had 60 reviews!! I never knew I had so much. Constructive criticism is fully welcome, so keep it up with encouragement, constructive criticism, and ideas!! **

**Lots of love, - Kris 3**


End file.
